Glasses
by Phoebe Yuu
Summary: Hiwatari always persistent about his glasses. But lately, after he were dating with Risa, he seems not as stubborn as before about his glasses. What's exactly that glasses means for Hiwatari? one-shot. My first fanfic. Please be nice.


I never like guys wearing glasses. Never.

And I keep my word for it. Really. But somehow my friends liked to tease me about 'Risa who betraying her own philosophy' lately. And that was because one and only thing.

I was dating with the one and only person in the whole universe, I guess. Oh, at least in a bunch of girls universe.

And that lucky no.1 guy was the almighty Satoshi Hiwatari.

Oh, I know all of you now would throw me a skeptical glance. Yes, I know that Satoshi Hiwatari was a guy in his glorious glasses. But like I've said before, I always keep my word. Because, you know what? The ever-high mannered Master Satoshi Hiwatari took off his glorious glasses when we were dating! So, technically I was dating a non-glasses guy, huh?

So, there's only time like now I could watch his so-ever-handsome-face-without-glasses I admired so much. Watched those sparkling azure eyes trailed oh-so-delicately over his meals served in front of him. Watched the blue bangs of his hair swept perfectly over his knitted brows. Such a rare moments. Because he will be back to a serious-calm-highschooler-with-glasses at a daily basis tomorrow sharp. Not that I don't love him at that point, though.

Anyway, aren't you curious about how I could make him take off his notorious glasses?

The answer is easy if we talk about one Satoshi Hiwatari. Just keep asking. Oh, forgot. Plus a bunch of flirtatious glance and seductive suggestions. Do that and you've got Satoshi Hiwatari in all of his charm and glory like what I've got right here right now. But I don't think everybody would have the same effect for him as I am.

"You enjoy it, don't you, Harada-san?" his calm voice jolted me from my staring state. His eyes moved slowly – delicately – to my face.

"H-huh? Wh-what?" I stuttered unconsciously, my gaze wasn't moving an inch from his face.

He smirked and then pointed a knife he held in his right hand straight to me. "You enjoy it, don't you? Staring at me all the time."

I felt my face hot suddenly, and I covered it quickly with my pout, my lovely pout he always like. "Mou, Hiwatari-kun. That was better than I stared at the other guys in here, ne?"

He chuckled. Only me who could make him chuckle like that. "Indeed, Harada-san." he said. "But your meals will taste terribly if you leave it like that."

"Ah!" I, honestly, startled at the fact. Did I really past the last hour just staring at him? I glanced at the huge watch hanging on the restaurant's wall. Yep, I did. Before I got more embarrassed, I slowly put my fork and twirling my spaghetti carefully, tried to do it as gracefully as he did when he sliced his steak. It's cold. And like what he said, it taste terribly when my mouth munch it. I hardly tried to resist the urge to cringe at the taste. I'm just going to embarrass myself even more.

He chuckled again. "See what I mean?"

I glared at him hard and jabbed my fork to the poor spaghetti, unlady-like. "You point it up, Chief Commander!"

"Yes, My Fair Lady." came as a reply from him before he completely back at his steak. I continue jabbing my fork mutilating those worm-shaped food furiously. When there's time I feel enough is enough for the silence hanging between us, I took a glance over my boyfriend, to surprisingly saw he was staring at me solemnly.

I made a face. "What is it, Hiwatari-kun? A payback?"

"No." he said. His hand supports his chin. "Just anticipating incase you would start staring at me again."

Pout and blush could go together now. And I stupidly just made a small "Mou!"

Hiwatari set his already empty plate aside, before took a sip of his coffee, eyes never wavered from me. Ugh! Those scrutinizing yet melting gaze from him! How could I handle this!?

"What's wrong with my face, anyway?" he asked curiously with his so sexy pose, made me want to threw myself into him and screaming out loud 'Kiss meeeee!!'

"Nothing wrong, really." I said, utterly dazed by his naked blue eyes that seems piercing and glinting beneath the light of the crystal lamp above us. Dark-san, who ever being my object of infatuation has long gone his charm in my heart replaced by these lovingly blue orbs. Oh, even Dark-san never cast me a gaze as hot as Hiwatari gave me. I never knew before that he could give this kind of gaze to a person instead those scowls and glares. "Nothing wrong. I just…" I felt like I was completely out of words. And his eyes pleased me to continuing my words with the intense heat. Dammit! "Did I ever told you that you are look hotter without your glasses on, Hiwatari-kun?"

He rolled his eyes playfully. "Why thank you, Harada-san. It's a nice of you to remind me of that millionth times."

"Yeah. And I would never bored of it." I nodded, still astonished by him as ever, before I realized one issue hanging on the air. "And why you still call me that?"

"Call you what?"

"Harada-san." I pointed out. "Hiwatari-kun, you ARE my boyfriend! Call me Risa!"

"Harada-san, that isn't polite of me to –"

"Risa, Hiwatari-kun! R-I-S-A!" I was sticking my lower lip out. "You don't have to be polite with your own girlfriend."

"No, Harada-san. I wouldn't –"

"RISA!!" I chimed in, careless of the looks threw at our way because of my loud voice.

"All right, Risa." He was sighing his white flag. I smiled coyly when I heard how my name rolled in his tongue. Perfectly beautiful. He combed his bangs out of frustration. "If that so, you call me Satoshi, then."

I was rising with glee. "Really? May I?"

He smiled somehow. "As you pleased, Ha – I mean, Risa."

"Allrighty then, Satoshi! Now we like an ordinary couple!" I announced happily before flopped down again on my chair. Even his face as straight as always, I can see happiness beneath it, too. I began twirling again my cold forgotten spaghetti. "Ne, Satoshi. Now you seems doesn't as stubborn as before about your glasses."

His brows knitted in confusion. "I thought you don't like guys in glasses."

"You look handsome within them too, but I just think glasses covered your charm inside out." I answered blatantly while made a swift motion with my fork, made his cheek turned a little shade of pink. "Why you wearing it, Satoshi? Your eyesight doesn't bad at all, I suppose?"

"I'm fine without it, indeed." He subconsciously reached his bridge nose, a reflex gesture to propping up his glasses, even his glasses now was nowhere to be seen.

"So? Why you insisted to keep wearing it, then?" I cocked my head to side.

He fell silent for a moment. "Because… glasses is kind of symbol for me to show that I was tried to… breaking the fate bonded in me. That I was… never cursed…"

"To being a host of Krad…" I continued his sentence and felt my gaze automatically fell down to my lap.

He chuckled sarcastically. "What a waste tries."

"It wasn't!" I shouted out, turning his gaze back to me. "You've already sealed him, haven't you, Satoshi? You were succeeding to break free from him! Now you are no longer a host body of that maniac white creature!"

"No." he said curtly.

"What do you mean by 'no'?" I felt anger built up inside me. I crossed my hands in front of my chest and glared hard at him.

"Niwa sealed him, Risa. Not me. Dark sealed him. I am no use," he murmured while his gaze wandered outside through the glass pane beside our table.

"But you try your hardest! It wasn't useless!" I bursted out, rather loud for a good manner. He was hurting by Krad, he was in pain, and he was survived nonetheless! That's extremely not useless!

Hiwatari – no, Satoshi – lifted his gaze at me again delicately (why – for Heaven's sake! – he always do everything with such grace!), and slowly but sure a smile crept up in his lips. A genuine smile which there's just a few people ever seen, which means only Daisuke, Riku, and me who ever see it. I suddenly forgot my anger and staring at him again, memorized how he looks in his most perfect shape.

"You made me think that way, Risa." He said slowly.

"Huh?" I blinked blankly.

He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply before reopen those sapphire hues and smile wider. "It was Niwa… who made me respect my life…" His gaze softens, and again, I saw his blue crystals glinting calmly. "But it was you… who made me believe that I'm still worth to live… to be loved…" He shook his head desperately so his blue strands swayed graciously. "See now how you gotten so close – even too close – to my already shattered heart."

I gaped at his words. I knew exactly that this boy named Satoshi Hiwatari was a very talented artist and also an undeniably genius. But I didn't know that he was also a poet!

"So that's why I think I'm not quite need that glasses any longer." He said after realized that I was too mesmerized by his previous words to reply. He leaned back at his chair while waiting my response.

I blinked few times to free myself from his charm prison. Damn, he really is a police in every way! Even his charm sent me jailed!

"I… don't understand…" that was the best words I could find inside my still numb mind.

He chuckled for a second before back at his solemn state. "My glasses is also a symbol that I tried to be unexisted so I could ran from my destiny. But you made me believe that I am still worth to live even with my cursed soul. So why I still tries to vanishing myself with that glasses?" he shrugged. "You look more beautiful in my naked sight, anyway."

I still gaped, but now added with a flush that suddenly crept up my cheek. Wow, my boyfriend is really a poet!

"So…" I cast my gaze anywhere but his face to prevent my already reddish face became redder inhumanly. I coughed to ushering my nervousness. "You planned to take off your glasses forever?"

He knitted his brows again, tried to think. "I still don't think that far…"

I smiled, then. "I want you to keep wearing your glasses. But not always."

He raised a single brow. "And why is that?"

I threw him a seductive glance. "Because you are already hot within it, my dear. Hot enough to make me must keep my eyes sharp of your admirers at school. And I don't want your admirers see you hotter than that, it's only difficulty me."

He look startled at my reason, his eyes widen. But after a while, he sighed and smiled. "As you wish, My Lady."

~Owari~

* * *

A/N :

Hueeeee.... My first fanfic in here!!! Say horray, everyone!! And say horray to myself! Please be nice to me, would you? I really need constuctive critism for my mess up English, most important for my grammar. And, anyway, about Hiwatari. I always think that he is an ever-high mannerend and such a polite boy. Am I wrong?


End file.
